


A Playground Proposal

by sleekcreek



Category: South Park
Genre: A story so sickeningly sweet that I worry for your health, Childhood Sweethearts, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ring Pops Galore, Seriously guys... buckle up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleekcreek/pseuds/sleekcreek
Summary: Craig's been trying to make sure the ring pop he got at the gas station that morning stays quiet in his pocket. Tweek's trying to figure out why his boyfriend is in such a twist- and everyone else is in for a surprise!





	A Playground Proposal

Craig had asked Tweek to meet him under the slides at recess. Apparently, he had a secret to share... and it seemed to be urgent. His boyfriend had spent the entire morning tapping his foot- a nervous tick he only did before the TCAP... which in turn made Tweek nervous too. 

When the bell rang, Craig bolted out of his chair, and dragged Tweek with him. Their friends called out after them, but they were ignored. The couple ran through the stormy weather and stopped once they were under the protection of the metal slide, which only seemed to amplify the drumming of the rain above them. The cold ground was digging into both of their knees, but Tweek was too concerned about Craig to care, who was too concerned about... oh yeah.

“What’s gotten into you?” Tweek panted, “I’ve been worried sick all morning! You didn’t eat breakfast and you spent all class tapping your foot, which you only ever do when you’re upset! What’s wrong?” he looked up at Craig, whose eyes softened at the outburst. Craig hadn’t meant to make his boyfriend freak out too. 

“I’m sorry, honey.” he sighed, “I just love you so much, you know?” Tweek tilted his head, and listened intently as his boyfriend continued. “You make me so happy, and we have so much fun together...” Craig took his hat off and shoved it into his pocket. The blond boy had no clue how he was supposed to interpret that. Craig never took off his hat at school. This must be something big. “And all of it got me thinking, you know? I like what we’ve got going on, and you’re so good with Stripe... I thought that maybe-” 

Ah, Stripe. Tweek knew exactly where this was going, and groaned. Craig had been talking about getting another guinea pig for weeks now. “Craig Tucker, I swear if you got another guinea pig... I thought we decided we weren’t ready yet!.” 

The raven haired boy, taken aback by the outburst, laughed. “Oh! No, no, that’s not it. Well, we can talk about that later.” He was greeted with a glare from his boyfriend. Craig rubbed the back of his head and puffed. “What I’ve been meaning to say is...” 

He turned away from his boyfriend, pulled a plastic package out of his pocket, and opened it. The crinkle from the wrapper was electrifying- Tweek was tempted to look over to see what it was before Craig spun back around, but he didn’t. In the taller boy’s hand was a ring pop. A bright clear, blue, ring pop. Why would his best friend be giving him a ring? Tweek’s eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. You only ever gave your loved one a ring when you were asking for...

“Marry me, Tweek.” 

Marriage. Stunned, he threw one hand up on the top of the slide to steady himself as he looked back and forth between Craig’s expecting smile and the big fat sugar rock in his hand. The metal above him was so cold that it would’ve numbed his hand if Craig hadn’t numbed his whole body first. It began to rain harder above them, but the pounding from his heart felt stronger than a raging storm. A shiver ran down his spine as he tried to process it all. 

“Craig,” he gasped, “I love you, but we’re in the fifth grade. We’ve only been dating for a year! Are you sure you want to marry someone like me, right now? Do you know what you’re asking for?” Was he shaking now? He didn’t know. 

Craig’s eyebrows furrowed as he listened to Tweek’s outburst. “Someone like you?” He scooted closer, not minding the fact that he was getting his pants dirtier. He used the hand that wasn’t holding the ring to reach up and hold his sweetheart’s cheek, and ran his thumb over Tweek’s freckles. 

“Why wouldn’t I want someone as caring, sweet, and attentive as you? You’re so beautiful- inside and out,” he blushed, “All of your quirks make me love you even more. And I love our little family, babe. I love it so much. All I want to do is raise guinea pigs and play video games with you for the rest of our lives.” by now he was beet red. He felt like a fool right now, but his boyfriend thought that Craig was the most handsome when he opened up like this. 

Tweek leaned in on Craig’s hand and grinned. Craig loved his gap toothed smile more than anything else in the world. “So does this mean we’re fiancé’s now?” he choked out and held his hand up so Craig could put the ring on, and hoped he didn’t mind the trembling. They both watched as Craig slipped it on his finger. Craig took a mental note that the little plastic ring didn’t exactly fit Tweek’s chubby fingers... their wedding bands would need to be something that was little bigger, but kept that thought to himself. 

“Of course, honey.” Tweek still couldn’t believe it. He was engaged! E-N-G-A-G-E-D! That meant that Craig wanted to stick around with him for their whole lives. An eternity with Craig Tucker didn’t sound so bad. This also meant that he could change his name to Tucker! He wouldn’t have to die with a name as dumb as ‘Tweek Tweak’! He hated how emotional this was making him.

When the first fat tear fell from his brown eyes, he hugged his fiancé. Craig didn’t really know what to do besides hold him tight. They were both ecstatic, and it electrified the air around them. “Everything okay, dear?” he whispered in Tweek’s ear. 

“I’ll get to change my name!” he mumbled into Craig’s collar. He could feel the raven haired boy’s confusion, so he continued. “I want your name. I want to be a Tucker. I’ll finally have a nice name. Tweek Tucker.” Craig’s heart jumped at the thought of it. Tweek Tucker. It sounded perfect. He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a thunk on the slide above him. It made them both jump up and Tweek shouted in surprise as Jimmy dipped down behind Craig. 

“Hey, Clyde!” he called out, “I found the l-l-lo-love birds!” Craig and Tweek froze. 

Clyde came over and shoved his way under the slide. “Whatcha two doin’ down here? We’ve been looking all over for you!” he glanced down at Tweek’s ring, and reached out to touch it. The blond boy instinctively pulled it in closer to himself. 

“Woah, Tweek... nice ring pop. Got any more?” Tweek, still in shock, pointed at Craig. Clyde looked at his friend, “Come on man, you’ve got to have more than one. I thought that friends were supposed to share...” Craig frowned. Before he could respond, he was interrupted again. 

Token dipped down behind Tweek, who was startled by the sudden presence behind him. Once Token was under the slide, he noticed the ring too. “I like the ring! It’s like an engagement ring!” he joked. At Tweek’s lack of response, he stopped chuckling. Clyde looked over at Token to see why he stopped laughing. 

“Yes, everyone,” Craig help up Tweek’s hand. “It is an engagement ring. Tweek and I are fiances now. And you three,” he glared at his friends (but mostly at Clyde), “crashed the proposal. Thanks.” 

Jimmy leaned down, tilted his head, and smacked his lips. “You’re what now?”

“Engaged!” Tweek shouted, finally calm enough to articulate words again. 

Now, it was the boys who sat there in shock. Clyde fell on his butt. Token mumbled a congratulations, but his attention was taken up by the sugary rock on Tweek’s hand. 

“Excuse me! Craig! We never talked about this! Who’s going to be the best man! When’s the wedding?” At the mention of the wedding, Tweek freaked out. 

“The wedding, Craig! The wedding! We’ve got to plan a whole wedding! That’s so much pressure, man!” He grabbed his finacé’s hands. 

Craig shushed him. “We don’t have to have the wedding anytime soon! Don’t worry, honey!” he looked over at Clyde. “Donovan, if you don’t shut up, I’m going to punch you in the eye so hard that you’re not going to be able to see in class.” 

Clyde awkwardly chuckled. “Okay, okay, I get it. But wow, you’re engaged! I never thought that Craig Tucker would get engaged, let alone in the fifth grade! Congrat’s guys!” Tweek observed the ring on his finger, and smiled at Clyde’s comment. 

Jimmy leaned down again. “Hey fellas? Can we go back inside? It’s cold and I’m getting wet out here.” Token got back up and stuck a hand out to help Clyde get up too. The newly engaged couple crawled out from underneath the dip of the slide and stood up. Tweek’s legs felt like noodles, both from the sitting in that awkward position and from the events that had just transpired.

Craig leaned down and brushed some dirt off of Tweeks knees. “Sorry I made you get dirty.” the blond just laughed, and Craig wrapped his arm around him as they began to walk inside. Their rascal friends were rushing in to get out of the rain, and the couple revealed in their peace again. Tweek was finally calm enough to actually take in the ring. It made his hand look puny, and it was biting into his finger. 

The smell of the blue raspberry made his mouth water. “Craig?” he asked.

“Yes?” Craig leaned in and rested his head on Tweek's. 

“Can I eat this ring?”

“I don’t know what else you’d do with it, my love.” 

Tweek couldn’t imagine a future with anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> First off, the TCAP is Colorado's annual standardized test. These suckers have only been taking it since the third grade though... 
> 
> Secondly, thank you for reading! Please like, comment, subsc- just kidding, this isn't YouTube! I do love feedback though, so please leave a kudos, or send me a message on my tumblr (sleekcreek)! I especially love hearing about people's headcanons... so if you've got any... I'm always in need of more. Love you guys!


End file.
